A Deadly Vacation
by Ficeroo
Summary: Zack, Cody and the gang are going on a cruise to celebrate the end of the year. But the cruise is haunted by a beast and a ghost... will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My 2nd TSL fic. Check out my other one at: A Suite Kidnapping

Zack: We'll be giving him pointers along the way

Cody: Got that right

A/N: I though I kicked you two out!

Maddie: You did…. But we got bored

London: And If you don't let me in then daddy will shut you down

Sarah: To true, to true

Britney: Well I think he does a good job

All besides A/N and Britney: Oh sure! Take his side just because he made you hot in the fic!

A/N: Everybody quiet so I can start

Britney: You heard him! Shutup!

Prologue:

Zack and Cody just turned fourteen and their going on vacation to celebrate the end of the school year. Carey, their mother, buys extra tickets for Maddie, London (Who refuses them and buys her own), Max, Tapeworm, a new girl that fourteen now living at the Tipton, and with London's ticket, the girls twin. Their all going on a cruise to the Bahamas. But… what happens when the ship goes off course, a ghost and a beast is haunting it, and murders are coming in left and right. It's up to the Suite gang to catch the haunters and…. Survive. Will they survive? Will they get out in one piece. I don't really know. I'll just have to let my hands take me where the characters go.

Chapter One: All Aboard!

Zack rode into the Tipton via skateboard. "School is out!" He yelled grinding a rail over to the candy counter. "Hey sweet thing. Ya' done packin' yet?" He asked getting off his board. Maddie turned around with a grin. "You betcha. Thanks again for inviting me" He grinned at her "Hey maybe you can reward me with a sweet" He turned his face as if expecting a kiss. "Aww…. How could I refuse" She ducked under the candy bar and took out a large fish. Holding it close to him she touched its lips to him. It turns out at that moment Cody walked into the hotel. When he saw Maddie do this he broke out laughing.

Zack turned and for a moment looked clueless. At that exact moment the fish touched his… lips. "GROSS!" He shouted hitting the fish away. Cody walked up to him and leaned on the counter. "So Zack… Why don't you introduce me to your new girlfriend" He asked once he was done laughing. Zack glared at him "Oh Cody" he replied "Yeah Zack?" Zack finished "I'm giving you a five minute head start to run" Cody took the hint and immediately began running. "1… 2… 3… 4… 5" Zack turned to Maddie before running off "Five minutes, five seconds…. I just remembered… I'm bad at math"

Britney walked out of the elevator with her twin Sarah. "Hey look Sarah." She points at Zack "There's your boyfriend" She grinned. "Britney I told you we're just friends, like you and Cody" She fumed. When Cody ran up to them he walked behind them and ducked down. "I was never here" He whispered to them. Sarah and Britney grinned as Zack came up to them. "Hey girls. Have you seen Cody?" He asked panting. "Cody?" Sarah said innocently "Who on Earth is Cody?" Britney added just as innocent. Zack walked off mumbling some words under his breath. Cody walked in front of them and bowed "I'm forever in your service kind Maidens." He joked.

"It's no problem Cody. You did give us those tickets" Britney answered for the two of them "That's great. We're leaving this afternoon" he began walking towards the elevator that had just closed. "Well I'm gonna go see where London is" He pushed the button for the elevator when Zack ran up behind him and started giving him a noogie. "Hah! I gotcha" The elevator opened and they walked in "Cya girls" They said in unison. Once the doors closed Britney and Sarah broke out laughing.

London walked through the hallway towards the elevator when Zack and Cody rushed out, stopping just before hitting London "What are you two doing on the rich floor?" London asked while putting on some make-up. "Looking for you" Cody said getting his breath back. "Well you should've waited on this first floor. You'll get in the way of my luggage" She scorned "Where's you're luggage?" Zack asked looking around for what would probably be a king-sized bed. Estabon came around the corner carrying a medium-sized suitcase. "That's all you're bringing?" Cody asked with surprise showing on his face. "Of course not! That's the money and Evonna's luggage" She replied as if they should know. "Your dog has a suitcase" Zack asked, bewildered. "But of course. I've got the my baggage is already at the cruise ship" she paused for a moment "Daddy said I had to be prepared" London sighed and pushed past them, to the elevator. Zack and Cody sighed going to the first floor to wait for Tapeworm and Max.

When everyone was in the lobby London's dad sent a long limo for them. "Where going to the airport in that" Maddie's jaw dropped. "Well of course…. I wonder why h sent the small one?" London asked walking outside. The Maddie, London, and Carey sat up front while Zack, Cody, Max, Tapeworm, Sarah, and Britney all managed to fit in back. Max immediately turned on the radio "This is awesome!" she shouted over the music. Since the sound-proof screen was shut the adults couldn't see or hear them. Tapeworm turned to Zack "And at this rate we'll be there in…." He did a bit of dividing in his head "36 minutes, and 28 seconds" Britney finished for him. Cody and Tapeworm turned to her "How… How did you do that" Britney put on some lipstick "Hey, what can I say. I'm a smart girl" She grinned at them.

When they arrived at the ship and went threw security they all settled into their rooms. They were paired as: Zack, Cody, and Tapeworm. Max, Britney, and Sarah. Last of all was Maddie, London, and Carey. When they all settled in for bed they had no idea of what the following days would bring…


	2. A Deadly Visitor

A/N: Hi all! I finally managed to keep the crew out!

Zack: In your dreams!

A/N: How! What! You!

Cody: Are you going to finish any of your sentences?

A/N: GET OUT!

Maddie: We don't wanna, so there.

Carey: And I'm extremely angry!

Max: Why?

A/N: Don't you dare spoil the secret Carey!

Tapeworm: What is it?

Carey: Well I was looking through his files and he's going to kill…

Chapter Two: A Deadly Visitor

Zack's P.O.V.

I got up from bed and looked around. Tapeworm and Cody were still sleeping so I got out of bed. Wanting to explore I headed to the upper decks. Finally I reached the front of the ship and watched as we came closer to the first isle on our trip. Suddenly, the ship jerked and I was thrown backwards. I looked again and we had changed course heading into the ocean. "What the hell is going on?" He mumbled. Standing up he ran to the captains spot on the ship. When he walked in he saw a steering wheel but no captain…

Nobodies P.O.V.

Britney flew out of bed and on to the floor as the boat changed coarse. Standing up sleepily she woke Max and her twin, Sarah. "Girls did you feel that?" Sarah stood up and went into the bathroom to wash up without even hearing. "I think I sorta felt it in my sleep" Max said standing up. Sarah walked out after a moment with a clean face, no longer looking sleepy. "Let's go check on the guys" She suggested getting their room key and heading towards the door.

Cody heard a knock on the door after h finished making his bed. Waking up Tapeworm they walked to the door. "Hey girls" They grinned at them threw the doorway. "Where's Zack?" Sarah asked when she didn't see him. "Calm down. I'm sure he's in the arcade or something" Sarah ran off to find him. Max grinned when Cody told her that "I wonder how long it'll take until they finally start dating." Britney began walking down the hallway towards an elevator "I bet by the end of this week" Tapeworm added "I bet by the end of this day if we all put our heads together"

Zack walked farther in and then stepped on something squishy. Looking down at what it was his face went pale and he screamed. Sarah came running into the room and looked at what he was staring at. "Zack… I'm so sorry" Cody came in a few minutes afterwards. Seeing the dead body he screamed and broke into tears. Suddenly more and more vacationers ran in. They all began whispering and starting rumors. Cody continued to cry as he stared at the body. "Dad" He whimpered. There lay Kurt Martin brutally murdered.

20 Minutes Earlier-

Kurt walked up to the front of the ship grinning to himself. He was so proud of his new job on the cruise ship. It was his first time on his own and he wasn't nervous in the least. Now his band would be performing on cruises instead of on the road. Unlocking the door to the front of the ship he walked up to the wheel. Suddenly he heard a faint moan behind him. Thinking it was his imagination he paid no heed. Then when he heard footsteps behind him he turned to see a monstrosity. It threw out its arm twisting Kurt's head backwards. Then using his right arm punched a hole through his stomach. Finally, the monster took a bit out of his arm and Kurt fell to the ground… dead. The beast came forwards and began to rapidly spin the wheel. When his job was done he ran off down the hallway.

Present-

The ships security was clearing the room, but the steering wheel was jammed. When the Maddie and London arrived they asked where Carey was. Zack looked at her confused "I thought she was with you guys" They both shook their heads. Realization dawned on Cody and Zack. "No… she can't be… dead" Cody murmured. They gang skimmed the entire ship but she could not be found…

Britney and Sarah sat alone in their room, crying. "Who would do this" Sarah whimpered. Even though Carey and Kurt weren't their parents they felt horrible. After their real parents died they had been given a room at the suite, but they had helped them out. "I don't know… But were gonna find out" Britney stood up. "C'mon Sar. We shouldn't be crying like this. Zack and Cody are out there searching and they should be the ones crying. Sarah grinned a little "Your right sis. Let's go"

A/N: So sad…

Zack: I hate you A/N!

Cody: Me to!

Everyone else: You fat

A/N: I never said Carey was dead! Just missing…

Everyone else: ….

Maddie: Oh yeah…

Z&C: What about dad? He was brutally murdered.

A/N: Ummm…. Bye bye…

**A/N Runs away…**


End file.
